How the Story Goes
by Solangelo5
Summary: Percy makes a deal with Kronos and learns to live with the consequences.
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Uncle Rick, however badly he mistreated them, prepare for worse.

I was dreaming, I could tell. But this seemed like one of those real dreams. The one that gives me a vision of something to come.

I was in a dark cave with a small fire pit in the middle. Only embers left. I could faintly make out the hulking shape of someone in front of me. My hand went to my pocket, but I was wearing boxers to sleep, I didn't have pockets. That meant, I didn't have Riptide.

The person turned around and I saw his golden eyes. Kronos. I was immediately in a defense position.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you, I am here to offer you a deal. Will you listen?"

"I will, if you swear on the river Styx that you won't do me harm here."

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I will not harm Perseus Jackson in this dream. Better?"

"Yes. What deal?"

"I will retreat and not harm your silly friends or family, if, and only if, you come with me and become my slave."

I stumbled back. I knew a crazy deal when I heard one, but I couldn't bring myself to say no right away. We were losing, I could tell. Our forces were getting tired. We were losing too many campers. Too many friends. If I could make it all go away... But what was he going to do to me. It doesn't matter. If I can fix all of this. If I can protect my friends and family. If I can protect Annabeth, and Mom, and Grover and everyone else, could I handle knowing I can never be free again? Could I be able to turn my back on them and go with the enemy? I knew what the answer was, I just couldn't bring myself to acknowledge it. But I had to. I had to say it out loud.

So, I walked right up to him, right up to the Titan Lord himself, and fell to my knees.

"I am yours to do with as you wish, as long as you swear that you will keep your word," I said, eyes on the ground.

"Very well. I, Lord Kronos, do hereby swear on the river styx to retreat to my realm and cease my attacks on the mortal world, granted Perseus Jackson swears to do whatever I tell him to do, for all of eternity."

I sighed. I knew this would happen. This would mean that I could never even try to escape. He would command my every move. But I knew what I had to do. I had to protect those that deserved it, and punish those that didn't. I knew I deserved this. I knew that I was doing the right thing as I knelt before Kronos. I knew that even if I couldn't say goodbye to my family and friends, it would be worth it, because they would be safe.

"I Perseus Jackson, do hereby swear on the river Styx to do whatever Kronos tells me to do, for all of eternity."

There was a crack of lightning, and I could feel my fate shifting, I was stripped of my freedom, and could never do anything of my own free will again.

"Wake up and get dressed. Don't leave a note, do not talk to any one. Leave camp half blood. I will be waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. Do not delay."

Before I could respond, he faded away and I was left alone in the cave.

I took a deep breath, and willed myself to wake up. When I woke up in my bunk bed, I felt something around my neck, pressing into my skin. I went to the bathroom mirror, and turned on the light. It was a leather collar with a tag in the middle. I tried to take it off, but then I saw what the tag said, 'Property of Kronos'. I knew then not to take it off. If I did, I would be in a shitload of trouble.

So I did what he had told me to do. I put on a pair of jeans, made sure Riptide was in the pocket, and put on a fresh T-shirt. After I put on my shoes, I left the cabin, not daring to look back. I knew that if I did, I would question everything that I was doing. I couldn't chance it.

As I got to the top of the hill, I saw a black car at the bottom by the road. As I left the boundaries of the camp, I could feel the magic force shield trying to keep me in. But I forced it back, and walked on. I had to do this. If I didn't, I don't know how I could handle every single death that followed, knowing that I could've prevented it. So I did it. I got to the car, opened the back door, and sat down.

I knew this was the last time I would see camp, so I took one last look at Thalia's tree, making sure that it was still protecting the camp.

As I closed the door, I noticed a nicely dressed human bodyguard next to me. He held out his hand and said a word that made my heart sink.

"Pen."

But I had to do it, I had to give up my only weapon, even though I could probably leave right now and tell Kronos to fuck off. But I was already marked as his. So, I dug out my sword from my back pocket, and placed it in the guy's hand. He took it and put it in his suit jacket. He told the driver to go, and off we went, to gods know where. I tried to keep a calm front, but my mind was in turmoil.

'I can't believe I am actually doing this. I just gave up my freedom to save everyone. I know it was worth it. I know it was the right thing. But now I am the plaything of an immortal monster, and I can't do anything about it.' My hand started to fiddle and tug at the collar around my neck.

It was about a half hour drive, then the car stopped. I looked out the window and saw a gray three story house. The door was opened for me, so I stepped out. The bodyguard stepped out as well and put a tight hand on my upper arm, as if to keep me from running. I could definitely take him. He is just a human. But he works for my mas- for Kronos. I can't go against him, as much as I wish I could. He led me to the front of the house, into the foyer.

Kronos was waiting for me at the bottom of the central staircase. The bodyguard pushes me towards him and I loose balance and fall in front of him. As I start to get to my feet Kronos yells out "Kneel!".

And I do. I kneel before my master. Where I belong. I look down, and clasp my hands behind my back. I can feel him staring into my soul. Looking at my past and how I am feeling. I know he knows. He knows I know. He dismisses the guard and he walks out of the house. I am left alone with my master.

"You will do whatever I tell you. You will crawl like the animal you are unless I say otherwise. You are not allowed on any furniture, like a dog. And you will call me Lord or Master. Do not ask for anything to make you more comfortable, if I think you deserve it, which you probably won't, then I will reward you. If you step out of line, I will punish you very severely. Do you understand, slave?"

"I understand master." I said aloud, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Follow." And I did. I followed like the obediant slave I was going to be. Down a flight of wooden stairs, around a corner on carpet, then through a door onto cold stone floor. I realized where we were before he opened the door in front of us, this was where I would stay. In a dungeon cell. Just where I belong.

After he opened the door, I crawled in and saw the chains on the floor. When master walked in after me, I knew I was to be chained up, so I held out my wrists and let him cuff me and attach the chain to the wall above me. Then my feet to the ground. Finally, he took a chain and attached it to my collar, like a chained up dog. I guess that's what I am now. Not even human, a slave, a pet, nothing.

He waved his hand and we were back in the cave, but this time, I was kneeling beside Kronos, and had my hands tied behind my back. Someone else was in the cave.

It was Chiron, in his horse form. He tried to gallop toward me, but Kronos put up an invisible force shield to keep him away.

"Let him go Kronos! How did you even get him?! He was at camp!"

"Tell him what happened, and convince him to not rescue you. Or there will be punishment." Master said to me.

"Chiron, it's okay. I am okay. I made a deal with him. He is going to back off and stop killing all of our half-bloods. It was the only way. There was already too many deaths, and if any more died, knowing I could've stopped it, I couldn't live with myself. Besides, I belong here, on my knees. I am a slave, and Kronos is my master. I made a promise that I would do anything he tells me to do. So don't try to save me. I did this to save you."

I wanted to tell him to say goodbye to my mom for me, but that wasn't what Master told me to do. So I didn't. I merely shut my mouth, and bowed my head. The position of a slave.

"Why child? You don't deserve this. You are a hero. We will rescue you. And we will defeat Kronos. But we need you here at camp. Not kneeling before the enemy. Percy. Think about your mother, think about your friends. Don't you want to protect them?"

I jerked my head up, glaring at Chiron, "Don't you dare think that I didn't think about them. Of course I want to protect them! That is why I am here. To stop Kronos from hurting them even more. Go and tell everyone that I went home for the summer. That my mom wanted me to come back. Anything. But don't tell them about the deal. Annabeth and Grover would find a way out of camp to save me, and I won't let them take me away. It doesn't matter if they find a way here. Be safe, Chiron."

As I said those last words, the view changed and we were back in the cell.

"If anyone tries to rescue you, there will be severe consequences. And you will take them, without resisting. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes Master. I will do as you say. Anything you say." I said, knowing the words were true. I would do anything. And I would do it willingly. Anything to save them.


	2. The Consequences

"Yes Master. I will do as you say. Anything you say." I said, knowing the words were true. I would do anything. And I would do it willingly. Anything to save them.

"Face the wall."

I turned around and faced the wall. My wrists became crossed above me, the chain around my neck, surrounding the collar. I wanted to look back at my master to see what he was going to do, but he had told me to look at the wall. So I did.

I could hear him pull someting out of the air. I wish I could know what was going to happen, but I kept my eyes forward.

Suddenly, I felt my shirt vanish. I knew then what was to happen. I had been in this position myself before, with Smelly Gabe. I tightened my muscles and prepared for my beating.

Kronos cracked the cat o nine tails in the air. It had glass shards on the tips that glittered in the low light.

I flinched at the sound of the whip cracking. But I stayed in my position. Then I felt the sting of the pain on the back.

"One master. Thank you master,"I cried out in pain.

"What was that for? Why did you say thank you slave?!"Kronos yelled with a couple more whips.

"Two master. Three master,"I groaned. "Thank you master for keeping me in my place. As a slave, I should be grateful for any punishment my master gives me because I deserve it. I've had experience with masters before. That is what my last one said to me." I shifted on my knees and tried to calm the fire on my back, but I couldn't do anything. I deserved the pain anyway. For everything I had done against my master in the past, I deserved a lot worse.

As the whipping continued, I continued to count each blow and thank master for punishing me as I deserved.

By the time the punishment came to an end my back felt like it had been stripped down to bone. I hope he will let me heal properly, if only so I can be punished again soon.

As the days became weeks, and weeks became months, I remained the obedient slave I had promised to be. I served my master, I became his stress release, and entertainment at parties. But, as much as I was displayed, and humiliated, and whipped, I never tried to escape.

He used me as his own personal gladiator. Taking me to the verge of death against other monsters and demigods, even humans, then reviving me with my water tank. Sometimes I have to sit in there for hours just to heal enough to not die when I get out.


	3. The Rescue

As the days became weeks, and weeks became months, I remained the obedient slave I had promised to be. I served my master, I became his stress release, and entertainment at parties. But, as much as I was displayed, and humiliated, and whipped, I never tried to escape.

He used me as his own personal gladiator. Taking me to the verge of death against other monsters and demigods, even humans, then reviving me with my water tank. Sometimes I have to sit in there for hours just to heal enough to not die when I get out.

About a year after I made the deal, Annabeth and Grover showed up at the door of my cell.

I didn't question the two sets of footprints. Whenever Kronos requested my presence, two or three guards would take me to him. But then I saw Annabeth's golden blonde hair. I freaked out.

As I scooted back to the darkest corner of my cell, Grover also came into view.

They looked like shit. Like they had been stressed out for months. They looked they had been through hell. But I couldn't have looked much better.

"Percy? It's me, it's Annabeth. We're here to take you home."

I knew this day would come. They would pressure Chiron and eventually find out what happened. They wouldn't stop until they found me. And here they were. I remembered what Master had said when I became his slave.

'If anyone tries to rescue you, there will be severe consequences. And you will take them, without resisting.'

I knew I couldn't hide this from Master. I decided to just try to do what he would want me to do.

"Percy Jackson is dead. I am Slave. I do not wish to be rescued. Please leave and do not come back."I said as I crawled to the door, looking into their eyes.

'If I tell them to save me, Kronos will find out I tried to escape. Then all three of us will be punished. They might even be killed. I need to figure out how to save them.'

"No. I don't believe that. The Percy I know would never give in to the enemy. He fought to his last breath. Please, Percy, I know you're in there. Give me back my best bud," Grover pleaded.


	4. The Lie

"No. I don't believe that. The Percy I know would never give in to the enemy. He fought to his last breath. Please, Percy, I know you're in there. Give me back my best bud," Grover pleaded.

"Grover Underwood. Annabeth Chase. I thought I told my slave what would happen should you find yourselves here. I guess we should honor our guests, shouldn't we Slave?" Kronos said, immediately having three pairs of eyes on him.

Then I knelt in the middle of my cell, hands behind me, head bowed.

"I asked you a question, Slave! I expect you to answer it!" Kronos yelled out, making everyone flinch.

"I apologize, Master. Yes Master. Whatever you think is best Master." I said, obediantly.

"Better, but you will have to pay for what you failed to do. And how are you going to pay for it?"

"I am to be punished severely, without resisting, Master."

"That is correct. Now. What shall we do with these friends of yours? Do you have anything to say in their defense, Slave?" Kronos asked.

"I would like to add their punishment on to my own. Let them go, unharmed, and I will take whatever you give me. If that is okay with you, Master." I said, further bowing my head.

"You may take the majority of their punishment, but they still must be punished. I will not let them go that easily."

"Yes master. Thank you Master."

"Percy! What has he done to you?! Why are you thanking him for punishing you? What an idiotic thing to do, take our punishment. We can take it ourselves! Right Grover?" Exclaimed Annabeth.

"With all due respect, Annabeth, I am here to take all of your punishments. And, no, I do not think you would be able to withstand the full brunt of your punishment. Not as I could. Let me do this, please, Annabeth. Let me do this." I begged, knowing Kronos loved it when I did.

"Right this way, Ms. Chase, Mr. Underwood. We will have you washed up and fed. Then you will come and share the cell next to my slave. Slave, I will punish you this evening in the gold room. Be prepared."

"Yes Master. It will be as you say." I replied. The gold room was full of all kinds of torture devices, and had my water tank so I could be on the verge of death and still be able to heal.

I listened as Annabeth and Grover begrudgingly followed Kronos up the stairs. I am sure they appreciated the shower and food, not so much the company.

Annabeth PoV

As Grover and I were led to get a shower and food, I reflected on how hard it was to get here, and how it was all for nothing. We fought minotaurs, empousai, and hundreds of other monsters. We made deals with tricksters, we came face to face with death, we met so many gods even I lost track. We used all of our skills and more to find ourselves here, all for nothing. Percy seemed so lost. Like he hadn't been able to think for himself in a long time.

After we took our showers, we were given fresh clothes and led to the banquet hall. Distracted by the intriquite designs on the ceiling, I barely noticed the long table in the middle of the room until Grover squealed. It was full of everything, pot roasts, fruit, pizza, ice cream, pastries, casseroles, and more. Everything you could ever think of to ask for was laid out in front of us.

We took the two seats farthest from the end that had the throne like chair, not wanting to be near Kronos. After sending a quick prayer up to Athena and thanking her for guiding me here, despite the situation we found, I filled my plate up. Even though this was a hostile environment, we hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, and I wasn't about to pass it up.

About half way through the meal, Kronos appeared in his chair. He didn't talk, didn't eat, he just stared at us.

When Grover and I were full, we pushed our plates away and looked to Kronos to see what to do next. I wanted to fight him, but without Percy by my side, I didn't want to risk anything. But I wouldn't be able to free him without getting Kronos out of the picture. I looked at Grover and we had a mental conversation. We agreed to do whatever it took to free Percy, that meant destroying Kronos and banishing him to the depths of Tartarus for the next millenia.

"I will show you to your cell. Do not try to free my slave, he won't cooperate with you."

Grover PoV

As the hell demon led us to our cell, I recalled what Percy had looked like in the dim light of the dungeon.

He was pale, and so skinny I could see his ribs. He only had ragged shorts, that looked like they hadn't been washed in a month. He had no cot, or blanket, or anything. There was a metal bucket in the corner that reeked of feces.

While he had been eating, he had slipped some food into napkins and put into his many pockets in his cargo pants. He planned on giving in to Percy so he could at least get some color to his face, besides dirt.

Percy PoV

They came back with Kronos, and willingly walked into the cell. No doubt Annabeth was working on a plan to escape and rescue me.

Annabeth sat in the corner and started muttering to herself. Grover came to the bars between our cells and stared at me sympathetically.

"When was the last time you had any food?" Grover asked worriedly, pulling stuff out of his pockets.

Then I realized that he had brought me food from the table of Kronos. But I knew that I couldn't eat it, whatever he had brought. I could only eat from Kronos' hand. The last time I ate was a week and a half ago. Master had fed me some stale bread and a mushy apple. I was starving as I eyed the food, and I tried hard to resist, but Grover begged me to eat. So I did. I indulged in pot roast and biscuits, orange wedges and grapes. I ate everything he gave me.

Then I realized what I had done. I would have to be punished for disobeying Master. He specifically told me to only eat from his hand, I wasn't allowed to have the good food. And here I was, eating what Master eats. It was despicable. I shuffled back into my corner and placed my head on the floor, hands clasped behind my back. It was one of the most uncomfortable positions, but this is what I did until Master could punish me accordingly.

I waited in this position, ignoring Grover and Annabeth's calls of concern and question, until Master came down to punish me.

I could feel his presence long before I could hear his footsteps. I could tell he knew what I had done, and he was furious. I wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I told you, specifically, to only eat the food I give you. What? Did you deem the food I give you not enough? Did you doubt what I am feeding you so much that you ate food from my table? Explain yourself!"Master shouted once he was halfway down the steps.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Master. I let the temptation get the best of me. I deserve whatever punishment you think I deserve. I am your slave, and I disobeyed a direct order. I knew I shouldn't, but I did it anyway. I am your's to punish, Master" I said reverantly, knowing I was going to be stripped to the bone now.

"No, it was my fault. I gave him the food. Punish me, not him. He doesn't deserve it." Grover pleaded.

"No. Don't mind him, Master. I had asked him to bring me the food. He was simply doing me a favor. It isn't his fault. He didn't know."

"ENOUGH! I don't care whose fault it was. My slave disobeyed my command, and therefore he must be punished. If you want to be punished as well, be my guest, but I honestly don't care about you. It is my slave that I wanted, and my slave that I have. Oh, and also, you will be punished for lying. How many offenses is that now?"

"Three sir. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes you, Master"

"I think it is time for you punishment, don't you think so, Slave?"

"whatever you think is best, Master."

"follow." Master said after opening my door.

"As you wish, master"

I did as I was told. I followed on my hands and knees on the hard stone floor and made my way to the gold room. Kronos' favorite room as he had proclaimed many times.


End file.
